You're Not Alone: A NaruSaku Songfic
by Rocker71592
Summary: When Naruto Makes the Ultimate Sacrifice, How will his teammates cope with his loss. A Songfic to Saosin. MY FIRST FIC! enjoyComments are encouraged


Authors Note: Hey Guys! It's My First Fanfiction Story Ever. This song Inspired me to write this (You're Not Alone - Saosin). Bear with me I know its Depressing but I think it went pretty well for my first fic. Tell me What ya think.

Thanks,

Rocker

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto or have anything to do with the Naruto series. I wish i did, but i don't

* * *

Key 

_Song Lyric_

"_Song Lyric Spoken"_

Normal Text

**Thought**

"Spoken Line"

_It's just like him…. To wander off in the evergreen park……_

A small beam of light from the harvest moon somehow wiggled its way through a cracks of the Konoha Maximum Security Detention Center's walls and into Cell Block A, Holding Cell 7b, dimly lighting the bleak confinement to the two black eyes staring into the depths of nothingness. Uchiha Sasuke still couldn't believe the blonde dobe was able to bring him back after all these years. He hated him, for beating him, for being able to escape the hell that is true loneliness. But most of all, he hated the idiot for knocking guilt and regret into his system. He thought these emotions were removed when he decided to be an avenger, but the asshole just HAD to go and bring them back. Sasuke was glad he was dead. Uzumaki Naruto deserved everything he received from the villagers.

_Slowly searching for any sign Of the ones he used to love.._

Guilt. Regret. Memories of his beloved family flooded back to him as tears freely flowed down his pale, scarred, face. Mother. Father. **If only I had been strong enough before, they wouldn't have died, **Sasuke repeated over and over again through his head. Revenge. Yeah, he killed Itachi. Drilled a Chidori right threw the fucker's face. His adrenaline pumping as strongly as the blood gushed from the Akatsuki's head. He felt Itachi's charka fade, his breathing stop, his body fall to the ground. And yet, he felt nothing. It didn't seem a suitable enough redemption to the Uchiha clan.

_He says he's got nothing left to live for… And this time I think you'll know.._

He finished his goal in life. He killed Itachi. Why wasn't that enough? How long must he endure this unbelievable pain from loneliness? **What do I have left? What is my purpose to exist in this world?** He spotted a kunai from beyond the bars that the ANBU interrogation left behind. He could end it all… but suddenly he remembered His words. The dying words that Naruto had left the remainder of Team 7 to live by. They thought the Uchiha was unconscious from the brutal final fight between the two boys, but Sasuke was awake enough to hear these words:

_You're not alone; There is more to this, I know; You can make it out; You will live to tell.._

Sakura POV

_She's just like him………_

Sakura had never felt so empty, so incomplete, in her entire existence. Here she was, standing in a hospital room hovering over the dead corpse. Her teammate, her best friend, her lover, soon to be husband (yeah, he proposed), was lying peacefully, never to awaken. The void left from his passing tore into the depths of her soul. Her tears had dried, it'd been over 3 days since the event. She never left his side, as he would never leave hers.

_Spoiled rotten; Confused by the lies she's been fed_

He always protected her, even to the end. She was always the softie of Team 7, always babied and sheltered from the real fight. She didn't particularly mind Naruto doing it, because he knew her strength and only did it because he loved her too much to lose her, but the others only did it because they thought she was weak. They denied it, but she could see it in their eyes: she was a burden. Only Naruto had eyes of true respect.

_And she's searching for no one.. (But herself)_

**Who am I?**She thought, **who do I think I am? I wasn't able to protect him even once…Not Once...** Her emerald eyes glistened with the oncoming tears. She thought of all the great times with her fiancé.

_Her eyes turn to green and she seems to be happy; That she is here_

His "Ramen Dates", his perversion, his idiocy, his touch, his kiss, the way he filled the mold of her body so perfectly when he hugged her, his scent after training, the way his sapphire eyes concealed nothing: they were crystal clear windows into his very soul. His foxy smile, and his sleepy smile, she remembered them all. He always fell right to sleep after they made love. Sakura smiled at that. The smile turned into a frown, as tears fell from her green eyes. **How can I go on without you? I feel so alone… I need you. If…. If I can't have you with me here, I'll go where you have gone. **As she pulled the kunai from her pouch, she remembered his dying words: _And this time I think you'll know... You're not alone; There is more to this, I know; You can make it out...You will live to tell…_

She remembered it all.

_We're not alone; There is more to this, I know; You can make it out; You will live to tell…. _

Flashback

It had been a rough battle, ending with both boys most powerful techniques. In the end, however, Naruto's improvement took the better of Sasuke, knocking him unconscious. "I told you I'd keep my promise, even if it's not for the same reason!" Naruto grinned, his dirtied hair blowing freely in the wind. Sakura smiled. The old team would soon be together again. Everything would go back to the way it was. She pictured herself walking down the aisle, seeing her love and his best man: Sasuke Uchiha, standing there smiling. She closed her eyes. At that moment, everything changed. All her hopes, dreams, aspirations, were shattered by a single kunai headed straight for her heart. Naruto saw it coming: he quickly dove in front of it, the knife burying itself in his shoulder. "Naruto!!" Sakura screamed, diving to heal him. Her path was cut short as none other than Hoshigake Kisame and Tobi arrived on the scene. The Akatsuki took advantage of her stunned position, binding her to a tree with chakra, leaving Naruto to himself. The Akatsuki was finished, Naruto knew this, but he also knew that some of the members would have a grudge against him for the losses they suffered. This battle wasn't for extraction, it was for eradication. Naruto held them off fairly well, dodging kicks and slashes with ease. Tobi knew they couldn't finish him off like this; they would have to use his weakness: Sakura. Tobi threw another kunai towards the pink haired kunoichi. "Sakura-Chan" Naruto screamed diving in front of the kunai yet again, this time taking one in the back. "Daijoubu, Sakura-Chan?" "Yeah, I'm ok Naruto." Sakura responded. Naruto grinned wearily, his incredible endurance couldn't prevent him from finishing this unscathed. Naruto froze, the sword piering through his heart, as well as the kunai in his kidney. Tobi knew it was over: even with Kyuubi's healing, the best it could do was delay his death for a while longer. The team disappeared having accomplished their revenge. "NARUTO!!!" Sakura screamed, having been released from her chakra binding. She immediately began to heal him. "Don't bother," he whispered, "the fuzz-ball already said I'm done for." He smiled weakly, even staring down the jaws of death and he can still smile. Sakura sobbed. "You'll be fine Naruto. We'll get you and Sasuke home." "Sakura…." "Yeah?" she responded, her sobs reduced to sniffles because of her false hope. "I love you, Sakura-Chan…." He grinned, coughing up blood at the same time. "No!! Don't quit on me Naruto! You'll make it through! Please! I can't live without you! Don't leave me alone-" "NO" Naruto said sharply, "Sakura, you're not alone. You have so many people who care about you. Don't kill yourself over me. That's the last thing I'd want you to do. Sakura, live. Live and tell the future generations, that –cough- that true love, teamwork, and the will of fire prevailed today. Teach them about the importance of protecting the ones you care about." He coughed up more blood, his sapphire eyes clouded by the shroud of death that nipped at his heals was catching up with him fast. "Remember these words, and see to it that no one will ever suffer through the things we went through again. I trust in your power Sakura-Chan, and I know you can do it. I'm sorry it had to be like this, but I want you to know I love you." With his final words spoken, Uzumaki Naruto left this existence, and moved on to the next. His once sparkling blue eyes now glazed over to a cloudy gray and his warmth left him. Uzumaki Naruto died.

End Flashback

And so there she stood; hovering over the coffin, staring down at the innocent beauty that was her love. The whole village was there, present at the morbid procession. He looked so peaceful: every burden, pain, and sufferings he had endured in his short life had been lifted from his shoulers. "I promise you Naruto," she whispered, stroking his cold cheek, "I'll carry out your legacy. It's the Promise of a Lifetime"

The End.


End file.
